This embodiment relates to a testing apparatus for testing a light emitting diode lamp and a method for operating the same.
In general, a light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED) is an electronic component emitting light through recombination of minority carriers (electrons) injected into a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor.
An LED lamp manufactured with such an LED not only has a small size and a long life span but also directly converts electric energy into light energy so that it consumes low electric power and emits light with high efficiency and high intensity.
The LED responds at a high speed. Therefore, the LED is used as a numeric display device and a display lamp of various electronic equipments, for example, a display device of a vehicle dashboard, a light source for optical communication, etc., and is also variously used as lighting means for home, vehicles, ships, traffic signals, various guide lamps and refuge guide lamps and the like.